How to Train Your Dragon 2
How to Train Your Dragon 2 is a 2014 American 3D computer-animated action fantasy film produced by DreamWorks Animation[4] and distributed by Universal Pictures, loosely based on the book series of the same name by Cressida Cowell. It is the sequel to the 2010 computer-animated film'' 'How to Train Your Dragon'' and the second in the trilogy.[5] The film is written and directed by Dean DeBlois, and stars the voices of Jay Baruchel, Gerard Butler, Craig Ferguson, America Ferrera, Jonah Hill, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, T.J. Miller and Kristen Wiig with the addition of Cate Blanchett, Djimon Hounsou and Kit Harington. The film was released on June 13, 2014, and received positive reviews. The film takes place five years after the first film, featuring Hiccup and his friends as young adults.[5] DeBlois revealed in an interview about the story: "At the end of last film, all these Vikings who were previously somewhat landlocked are now on the backs of dragons so the entire Northern Hemisphere opens up to them. And with that Hiccup's curiosity increases, the map expands and inevitably they are going to come across new dragons, new cultures."[6] Hiccup then "discovers a larger conflict brewing between humans and dragons and he finds himself at the center of it" Home media How to Train Your Dragon 2/Home media Appearences in EDP Projects *Top 5 Best & Worst Animated Films of 2013 at the end of the video, when he looks at wat 2014's animation would offer, a poster for it is shown, and he labels it as "This should be good!" *AniMat's Reviews - How to Train Your Dragon 2 he reviews the film and awards it the AniMat's Seal of Approval for its heartwarming story, beautiful animation, and complex and powerful characters, ranging from Hiccup and Toothless to Valka, Hiccup's mother and the heart of the story and Drago Bludvist, who AniMat considers one of the best DreamWorks villain since Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.'' *Top 5 Best & Worst Animated Films of 2014 he ranks it up at #1 on the best list. *Top 10 Controversial Cartoons When talking about the honorable mention, the Annie Awards 2011/DreamWorks Animation scandal, he says that after the controversy, when changes were made to improve the award's reputation, he gives us an example where ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 was the big winner of the Annie Awards 2015, but unlike it's predecessor, it received only 6 awards (as opposed to all 10), thus giving other animated films of that year a fair chance. (depending on which version of the episode you're watching, it'll be slightly different. In the Blip edition of the episode, footage from the film will be shown when he talks about the aftermath, but in the YouTube edition, only a still promotional image for the film will appear onscreen, likely because of YouTube's copyright system), *Top 10 WORST Animated Sequels before he gets to #1, he has an Honorable mention, which is an Updated Edition of the Top 10 Best Animated Sequels and this film manages to make the #2 spot (tied with Kung Fu Panda 2). Category:2014 Category:Universal Pictures Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Animated films